Intolerância
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: A vida não segue pelos caminhos que gostaríamos. Rada e Val. Yaoi. Para poucos. Se não for comentar, não leia. Obrigada.


**Título:** **INTOLERÂNCIA**  
 **Autor(a):** ShiryuForever94  
 **Categoria:** **[Tributo] Orgulho LGBT 2015, Rodada 1, Subtema Homofobia** , Saint Seiya, Radamanthys e Valentine, Universo Alternativo, Death Fic, Angst pesado. Música incidental: LORDE - Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Valentine's POV.  
 **Advertências:** Sofrimento emocional. Morte.  
 **Classificação:** NC-17 (pela carga emocional pesada)  
 **Capítulos:** Oneshot  
 **Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
 **Resumo:** A vida não segue pelos caminhos que gostaríamos.  
 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.  
 **Subtema:** Homofobia  
 **Item(ns):** (Intolerância, Preconceito, Dignidade, Bullying)  
 **Notas:** Não foi nada fácil escrever. A música é pesada e densa. Se quiserem ouvir, talvez compreendam melhor o clima da fanfic.

* * *

A primeira vez em que eu tive muito medo de Radamanthys foi há alguns anos. Eu e ele éramos apenas adolescentes quando nos metemos numa briga boba de jovens cheios de hormônios. Ele não achou que fosse uma briga boba. Ele sempre foi sério e distante, era descendente de um ramo ligado à família real inglesa e eu era bolsista, mas ele nunca me tratou diferente. Eu não sabia como ele se sentia sobre quase nada.

Radamanthys sempre foi um tanto encorpado e alto para a idade e eu era um pouco mais baixo e mais franzino naquela época. Radamanthys entrara mais tarde na escola, seus pais viviam viajando. Teve uma ótima educação em casa e sempre foi muito estudioso, mas mesmo com tudo isso, estava na mesma série que eu, embora houvesse três anos de diferença entre nós. Estudávamos no sistema de boarding school, ou seja, morávamos na escola e nossos pais nos visitavam de vez em quando. Não foi difícil fazer amizade com ele, pois Radamanthys, tal como eu, fazia o tipo calado e distante. Não éramos muito de demonstrar afeto. Isso é o normal para britânicos embora eu seja cipriota. O que importava era que ele sempre estava lá quando eu precisava dele.

Havíamos terminado os dois primeiros anos do ensino médio e escolhêramos fazer faculdade. Não ia ser fácil, mas éramos bons alunos e ele sempre me ajudava em matemática. Eu me sentia muito seguro perto dele e vez por outra arrumava as roupas dele, ou fazia algo na aula de culinária para ele. Eu o via sorrir nesses momentos e ele não era muito de sorrir.

Não quero me perder na história. Àquela época ele já tinha o mesmo metro e oitenta e nove de altura que tem hoje, apenas era menos pesadão e forte. Eu tinha pouco mais de um metro e sessenta e cinco e mal pesava quarenta e cinco quilos, ou seja, um frangote sem forças... Para piorar, ou melhorar, não sei ao certo, eu tenho traços ligeiramente femininos. Não que seja um problema para mim, mas parecia ser para muitos o meu rosto parecer-se com o de uma mulher. Isso nunca afastou Radamanthys de mim.

Voltando à briga. Colégios internos tem dormitórios separados para homens e mulheres e eu ficava com Radamanthys e mais dois garotos no mesmo quarto. Sylphid e Lune nunca se importaram com minha aparência e nos dávamos muito bem, só que havia muitos outros alunos e, não raro, alguns deles riam de mim me chamando de bichinha vagabunda porque eu sou como sou. Nada que eu não deixasse para lá, mas o fato de puxarem meus cabelos, que sempre deixei na altura dos ombros, enquanto diziam que eu devia ir para o dormitório feminino já estava ficando desagradável.

Radamanthys não costumava se incomodar com muita coisa, sempre caladão e no canto dele, mas rilhava os dentes todas as vezes que alguém me agredia e juro que já o ouvira rosnar algumas vezes.

O fato é que, no dia em questão, uns quatros rapazes do último ano resolveram que meus cabelos ruivos compridos eram motivo de piada e vieram para cima de mim com tesouras e tinta dizendo que eu tinha que ter cabelo de macho.

Eu estava ensinando algumas equações para Radamanthys num banco embaixo de umas árvores quando eles chegaram gritando feito loucos. Não vi nada na confusão que se seguiu. Alguém cortou uma mecha do meu cabelo, outro alguém me socou no rosto e atiraram tinta no meu uniforme e no meu rosto. Eu me vi jogado no chão, feito um trapo velho, com um sujeito em cima de mim me chamando de viadinho e me socando sem parar.

Foi então que descobri o quanto Radamanthys podia ser perigoso. Eu me lembro que ele ficou quieto por alguns momentos, ouvindo os xingamentos, ouvindo alguns deles dizendo que ele devia ir dar uma volta enquanto me transformavam num macho de verdade.

"Vão ver o que é ser homem." Foi tudo que ouvi Radamanthys dizer.

Ouvi um dos meus algozes gritar. Eu vi dois deles derrubados no chão, choramingando e, no minuto seguinte, eu vi o loirão de olhos estranhamente irisados de dourado picotando os cabelos deles. Depois? Ah, depois ele apenas sentou-se de volta no banco e suspirou enquanto os sujeitos saíam correndo.

"Vamos embora para o quarto. Vou ajudar você a tirar essa tinta e poderemos voltar a estudar."

"Não gosto de brigas, Radamanthys. Eles estavam apenas..."

"Sendo idiotas, agressivos, preconceituosos e praticando **bullying**?"

Fiquei calado por alguns momentos. Desde pequeno eu ouvia piadas sobre meus cabelos, meus traços finos e meu jeito mais delicado. Nunca havia parado para pensar sobre se eu era gay, se eu era bissexual ou o que fosse. Apenas tentava ignorar as piadas, o **preconceito** velado ou nem tão escondido assim e ia em frente tentando manter minha **dignidade** intocada, mesmo quando alguns garotos maiores formavam um círculo para rir de mim e dizer que eu era um maricas afeminado.

"Você tem uma certa razão." Acabei por responder, um tanto sem graça.

"De hoje em diante vai ficar sempre comigo. E não aceito discussão. Se for tomar banho, eu vou junto, entendeu?"

Eu já mencionei o quão autoritário Radamanthys consegue ser? Eu ri sem graça e ele foi comigo para o quarto. Foi a primeira vez que fiquei nu na frente dele, mas ele pareceu não se importar e me ajudou a dar outro corte no cabelo e a lavar meu uniforme.

"Obrigado." Eu falei com voz baixa coberto pela toalha.

"Gosto dos seus cabelos. E do tom verde dos seus olhos. Não deixe ninguém ofender você por ser tão bonito."

Eu corei. Sei que fiquei completamente vermelho porque ele riu. Eu nunca tinha visto Radamanthys rir! Ele sorria, certo, mas rir?

"Ora, o que foi?" Eu falei meio zangado.

"Vou lhe ensinar uns exercícios e vai aprender a lutar. Não pode sempre contar comigo para se proteger. Aparecerão mais pessoas que não vão gostar de como você se parece ou de quem você é. Algumas podem ser muito mais cruéis que apenas picotar seus cabelos."

A voz dele era séria e eu respirei fundo. Era verdade. "Er, você acha?" Falei sem olhar nos olhos dele.

"Acho o que?" A voz dele era grossa. Se eu fosse definir alguém como másculo, usaria Radamanthys como modelo.

"Que eu pareço uma mulher?" Meus olhos estavam quase lacrimejando. "Se eu fosse mulher, você gostaria de mim? Acha errado eu gostar de você sendo que somos homens? Eu realmente gosto de você, sei que não devia, mas eu... Ora, esqueça..." Eu não ia dizer isso, juro que não! Dei as costas para ele e praticamente corri para minha cama tentando encontrar palavras para pedir desculpas a ele por ser um idiota infantil. Eu tinha quinze anos e estava me sentindo uma criança de dois anos!

Em um minuto eu estava nos braços dele, sentindo a boca dele sobre a minha, meu primeiro beijo. Meu coração estilhaçou com o olhar profundo dele e a voz grossa dizendo que eu era lindo. Eu não conseguira prever aquela avalanche de sentimentos vindo! Eu estava louco por ele!

"Eu gosto de você porque você é um homem. Não fale em ser uma mulher. Não me importa que tenha um rosto mais meigo. Eu gosto de você do jeito que é."

Ele sussurrou para mim e depois foi até a parede oposta e trancou a porta. Sylphid e Lune tinham a chave. "Tem medo de mim?"

"Admito que um pouco, sim." Ele se sentou na minha cama e eu encarei o rosto de traços fortes e os cabelos loiros como trigo. "Mas você é sempre gentil e bom comigo, então deve ser apenas porque você é muito calado e sério o tempo todo."

"Sabe porque estou três anos atrasado?"

"Não. Nunca quis perguntar. Não pareceu certo invadir sua privacidade." Os olhos dele ficaram opacos e eu sabia que algo sério havia acontecido. "Pode confiar em mim." Segurei a mão dele e o vi mordiscar os lábios e então falar bem baixo.

"Quando eu era mais novo, eu fui para um colégio interno na Suíça. Meus pais sempre cuidaram muito bem de minha educação, mas por viverem viajando não havia muitas opções. Eu era mais alegre e mais animado, mas eu já sabia muito bem que eu gostava de homens."

Arregalei meus olhos. Ele gostava de homens? Eu nunca parara para pensar naquilo. "Você..."

"Gay é a palavra que está procurando e não tenha medo de usá-la. Não é motivo para vergonha, de jeito algum. Sim, eu sou gay e acho que sei disso desde meus cinco anos de idade, mas não importa. O fato é que eu tive colegas de quarto como os sujeitos que o atacaram hoje. Eles me bateram tanto quando eu admiti que era gay que fui internado num hospital com ossos fraturados, a coluna em péssimo estado e traumatismo craniano. Eles me jogaram no chão e bateram minha cabeça por muitas vezes. Quebraram meu nariz e destruíram meu orgulho. Fui estuprado e jogado num canto feito lixo."

"Radamanthys! Eu não sabia, eu não imaginava, eu... Oh, Deus..." Eu estava horrorizado. Ele falava aquilo em tom monocórdio e frio. Quão forte ele era?

"Ninguém vai bater em você. Entendeu? Não vou deixar que o machuquem como fizeram comigo. Eu vejo seus olhares, sinto suas dúvidas. Você gosta de homens, Valentine? Não minta para mim, é importante."

A voz dele era tão séria e profunda que eu estremeci. No fundo do meu coração, eu sabia. "Eu gosto de você. Você é um homem. Acho que isso basta, não?" Respondi com toda sinceridade possível.

"Eu passei dois anos me recuperando da fratura na minha coluna. Tenho pinos na perna esquerda e uma placa de metal na cabeça. Não sou perfeito, mas gosto muito de você. Não se afaste de mim e serei seu companheiro por toda a vida. É tudo que eu tenho a oferecer se me quiser. Não vai ser fácil, o mundo não gosta de bichas, como costumam dizer, mas eu enfrentarei esse mundo com você."

Eu estava sem palavras. Meu coração batia tanto que poderia ter um infarto. Estávamos naquele colégio há três anos. Tantos momentos. Ele sempre zelou por mim e eu... Eu sempre... Eu sempre gostei dele! Eu o admirava, apreciava sua presença e seu jeito quieto.

"O que quer de mim?" Eu disse com o olhar cheio do carinho e amor que eu sentia por ele desde... Fazia um tempo.

"Não faço sexo há uns quatro anos. Creio que você nunca fez com um homem. Quer que eu seja seu homem? É importante para mim, mas posso ficar sem. Quero seu amor, se quiser o meu."

Os olhos dele luziam. Meu corpo esquentou e eu me vi indo para perto dele e esticando meu pescoço para beijar-lhe os lábios macios. Foi resposta suficiente.

Nos momentos seguintes ficamos nus e embolados na cama, a boca dele parecia estar em todos os lugares, meu corpo tremia, eu gemia alto e implorava pelo amor dele. Um redemoinho intenso de paixão, sexo, prazer.

Quando o corpo de Radamanthys fundiu-se ao meu eu pensei que ia morrer. Não sabia quão carinhoso ele podia ser. Foi lento, forte, profundo e eu sentia o corpo dele mover-se contra o meu num ritmo que eu aprendi rapidamente a gostar. Eu o amava. Ele dissera que me amava. A vida parecia perfeita.

Nos dois anos restantes eu fui feliz como nunca. Cresci e encorpei. Fiquei muito mais alto e pesado, quase da altura de Radamanthys. Aprendi a lutar para me defender, embora não brigasse quase nunca. Fazíamos sexo sempre que podíamos e terminamos o ensino médio optando pela mesma faculdade e o mesmo curso para ficarmos juntos. Parecia tão perfeito, mas não ia durar. Ele foi me apresentar à sua família e tudo mudou.

 **Welcome to your life  
Bem-vindo à sua vida  
There's no turning back  
Não há como voltar atrás  
Even while we sleep  
Mesmo enquanto dormimos  
We will find you  
Nós vamos encontrá-lo  
Acting on your best behavior  
Estando em seu melhor comportamento  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Vira as costas para a mãe natureza**

De uma hora para outra os meus pais disseram que eu não podia amar Radamanthys e me retiraram de Oxford onde eu estudava com ele e fui para Cambridge com bolsa integral. Não sei como a conseguiram. Eu não preenchia todos os requisitos. Eu não sabia o que fazer! Eu não o vi por anos! Eu sentia dor mental, física e na alma. Eu chorava quando ninguém estava vendo e não queria decepcionar meus pais, mas eu... Eu o amava! Eu o procurei por meses e não conseguia acha-lo. Ele parecia ter desaparecido! Meus pais diziam que eu tivesse paciência, que o mundo era assim.

Não, não era assim! Radamanthys havia me ensinado a ter orgulho de quem eu era. Eu não ia desistir tão facilmente. Alguma coisa grave havia acontecido e eu ia descobrir o que tinha sido.

Formei-me com honras em Cambridge e fui eleito orador da turma. Preparei meu discurso com cuidado e vi o rosto de indignação de todos ao alterá-lo para dedicar meu diploma a Radamanthys dizendo que ele era o homem mais forte que eu já conhecera e que sentia falta dele. Os jornais noticiaram que um "desconhecido cipriota citara o Duque de Wyvern, Sir Radamanthys, em seu discurso."

Eu havia me esquecido! Ele era um nobre! Eu iria acha-lo! De repente eu soube o motivo da minha bolsa integral. Haviam pago pelo silêncio.

Ofereceram-me bons empregos, muitos deles fora do país, mas eu não ia aceitar. Tudo que eu queria era encontra-lo. Não compreendia porque ele não me procurara! Eu o amava tanto! Talvez ele já tivesse refeito sua vida, tivesse outro amor, mas eu precisava apenas vê-lo! Por meses eu segui publicações em tabloides e contratei detetives particulares. Eu agora era um renomado advogado numa ótima firma inglesa. Respeitável e elegante, eu apenas não queria ninguém, apenas Radamanthys. Ninguém parecia se importar, desde que eu fizesse meu trabalho direito.

 **It's my own design  
É o meu próprio projeto  
It's my own remorse  
É o meu próprio remorso  
Help me to decide  
Ajude-me a decidir  
Help me make the most of  
Ajude-me a tirar o máximo da  
Freedom and of pleasure  
Liberdade e do prazer  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Nada dura para sempre**

Seis anos se passaram até que finalmente eu consegui uma pista. Em uma semana eu estava na Universidade de Glasgow, na Escócia. Corri pelos corredores até a sala que ele ocupava. Ele era agora professor catedrático de direito na Escócia. Eu havia verificado. Ele fizera mestrado e doutorado e tinha fama de ser um dos homens mais inteligentes do Reino Unido. Ele estava magro! Ele parecia tão triste.

"Radamanthys!" Irrompi na sala dele sem me anunciar. Eu não consegui não derrubar lágrimas ao vê-lo curvado sobre livros imensos usando óculos de aros finos parecendo vinte anos mais velho. Ele ergueu o olhar e eu não consegui ver brilho algum neles.

"Vá embora." A voz dele era como eu me lembrava, mas a tristeza era demais para aguentar.

"Não! Por que não me procurou?" Meu coração doía enormemente.

"Eu me casei, ela é uma boa moça. Vá embora." O lamento em cada palavra dele. A agonia estava lá. Eu podia sentir.

Meu mundo parou de girar e eu escorreguei até o chão. "Você... Não, Radamanthys, você não ama mulheres. Você me ensinou a aceitar quem eu sou, não pode deixar de ser quem você é."

"Faço parte da família real, Valentine. Eu deveria ter sabido. Eles aceitaram não expulsá-lo do país se eu ficasse quieto. Você sempre sonhou em se formar, sua família não tem posses. Você tem seu diploma. Vá ser feliz. Eu tenho um filho lindo, uma vida montada. Está tudo bem." O sorriso triste dele quebrou minha alma.

"Não posso, não sem você! Não está tudo bem. Você parece estar morto e não vivo. Não sentiu minha falta?" Minha voz está fraca, eu me sinto doente.

"Todos os dias da minha vida." Ele respondeu e eu solucei. Um único segundo de brilho no olhar que eu adorava quando ele admitiu. Ele me amava. Eu sabia que era verdade. Sabia o que senti com ele. O que sentíamos juntos.

"Radamanthys... Eu... Eu nunca mais... Só você. Eu só amei... Eu..." Estou confuso e tonto.

"Vai conseguir. Você é forte, eu o ensinei a ser forte. Por favor, apenas vá... Se souberem que esteve aqui podem impedi-lo de advogar, cassar sua licença, inventar coisas... Eu não suportaria se você não fosse feliz."

A voz dele... O olhar dele. Tudo nele. Eu me lembrava. Eu me levantei do chão com uma força que não sabia que eu tinha. "Você me ensinou a não me curvar, a ser forte, a ser quem eu era. Eu não vou deixar você ser menos de quem eu me lembro. Vamos embora. Vamos para outro país. Eu não vou abandonar você. Eu vou salvá-lo de si mesmo se for preciso. Você me fez forte, serei sua força."

 **There's a room where the light won't find you  
Há uma sala onde a luz não vai encontrá-lo  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
De mãos dadas enquanto as paredes desmoronam  
When they do I'll be right behind you  
Quando elas caírem, estarei bem atrás de você**

"Eu não posso. Eles são muito mais fortes. Não teremos chance alguma, meu amor. Eu sinto tanto..." Ele respondeu com um olhar distante.

"Não me ama o bastante?" Estou sendo idiota, eu sei disso. Mas o que me resta?

"Amo demais. O suficiente para saber que não teremos paz. Não é do jeito que deveria ser, Valentine, não é justo, não é digno, é apenas a vida real. Eu adoraria ter de volta minha vida com você, mas talvez eu tenha que viver das lembranças. A gente se acostuma."

"A gente se acostuma a não viver? É isso que está dizendo?" Eu agora estou chorando sem pudor algum. No fundo eu sei. Eu li as notícias. O pai dele está muito próximo ao futuro rei. Um escândalo não seria algo bom. Radamanthys é nobre. Sua alma é nobre. Ele faria qualquer coisa por honra. A família irá dobrá-lo. Ele vai obedecer. Eu sei que vai.

"A gente se acostuma a não viver." O loiro lindo que foi meu primeiro amor se levanta com ar cansado e eu vejo as lágrimas correrem pelos olhos que eu amo demais. Ele se aproxima e eu estremeço inteiro com o abraço apertado e com o beijo intenso. Deus, eu sou louco por ele!

"É melhor você ir, amor. Não quero que sejamos descobertos. Eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ser mais forte."

Ele está chorando. Meu mundo terminou de desabar. Minha alma fragmentou-se e eu sei que tudo terminou.

"A gente se acostuma a não viver." Eu repito com ar triste e o vejo sorrir. O sorriso que ele tinha quando éramos tão jovens.

"Você foi a melhor coisa da minha vida. Nunca se esqueça disso. Eu sempre o amarei."

Um último beijo e eu saio de lá como se estivesse sendo perseguido pelas hostes do inferno. Não sei para onde ir. Apenas pego o carro e saio guiando sem rumo. Não há nada mais no mundo para mim. Meu mundo era Radamanthys. Eu poderia me apaixonar de novo, eu poderia querer outro alguém, ser um profissional de sucesso, mas não sou tão forte. Eu não quero ser forte.

Não foi difícil exceder todos os limites de velocidade e explodir o carro num muro de pedras. Eu nunca quis ser esse adulto perfeitinho e talentoso. Eu só queria ser feliz. Eu não quero mais ser feliz, não sem ele. Desculpe pai. Desculpe mãe. Eu apenas... Não quero mais.

Dois dias depois, limpando sua arma de caça, Radamanthys de Wyvern, o filho do conselheiro do futuro rei, morreu quando a arma explodiu seu coração. Os investigadores acharam numa das mãos dele um recorte de jornal com a notícia da morte de um tal de Valentine de Harpia num acidente automobilístico com uma anotação a lápis onde se lia que "a gente NÃO se acostuma a não viver".

A família real lamentou o ocorrido e, alguns dias depois, os pais de Valentine receberam polpudo seguro de vida que não sabiam que existia, desde que jamais mencionassem o "caso passageiro" de Radamanthys e Valentine.

Não há registro em lugar algum sobre o romance dos dois.

 **So glad we've almost made it  
Tão feliz pois quase conseguimos  
So sad they had to fade it  
Tão triste que tiveram que disfarçá-lo**

* * *

Não, eu não ia publicar. Não espero review algum, o tema é pesado e as pessoas costumam ser preguiçosas. Enfim... Apenas porque eu estou de saco cheio de algumas coisas. Divirtam-se. Não custa nada ler, não é mesmo?


End file.
